


Trick and Treat

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Mentions of Blood, and slight brainwashing, and the Vocaloid Trick and Treat, mentions of manpulation, this is gonna be a story, this was based on a fanart I saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Tubbo should have thought twice before befriending Tommy. I mean his family is very odd. A saying that is normal for them is 'Blood for the Blood God.' it's jokingly thought that's Technoblade's thoughts. But, Tubbo wasn't sure why he thought that.Because they invite him over, just like friends normally do. And they play a game; one that will help reveal all they say.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJiYSgyrwjI/?igshid=cs2jzy66dbuq)
> 
> This inspired this
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPUuKswnmio

_"Calling sweet, calls from deep, dark woods become a clear hypnotic deadly melody Draws you in, pulls you closer and closer, to that edge that darkens every fantasy."_ The voice pulled into the forest as Tubbo frowned a bit, he was far away from L'Manburge. However, he was sure Tommy's house was this way, at least that's what the other had told him. He said to follow the sound of singing, said Wilbur loved to sing.

So, he did just that, hoping he was going the right way, _"Hurry now, hurry now, I call, listen my voice will guide you safely through the night Lets begin, let's begin, fun and games, beware that straying only gets you dreams of fright!"_ he came into the clearing as he saw a small house.

Tommy waved at him as the two had been singing. "We've been waiting on you," he said as Tubbo relaxed. Hugging his friend as he sat down with him, they talked about how Tubbo felt he almost got lost. Tommy looked worried, Wilbur kept playing the tune and singing.

 _"Delicious sticks with candy stripes fills fancy not just appetites. Thinking this is all but a show, won't make the syrup stop its flow."_ He sang happily as Tubbo mostly half listened.

Tommy told him he was sorry for him almost getting lost. As he drank some of his drink from the cup. Tubbo tried him, finding it was rather a sweet-tasting. A deep red liquid that had a juice texture, just thicker. 

His friend picked up the lyrics as Tubbo tried to mull over the texture of the snacks they had and their taste. _"Sweetness turns out bitter when you find yourself slowly starting to drown."_ he felt a little strange over, kind of sleepy. _"Delusion Dreams will solve everything, so close your eyes and sle~ep"_

Closing his eyes for a moment the song seemed to continue from somewhere, he was standing, wait wasn't he sitting before? The world was dark, but the voices continued. _"Dreams only work if you believe, the hallucinations are reality."_

Tubbo opened his eyes only to find hands covered, _"Cheating and peaking through the fold, I doubted you would ever be so bold!_ " Tommy's voice said playfully in his ear. 

A thin cloth covered his eyes when he tried to open them again. Tied to his head, covering his vision in darkness again. Something, fingers, gripped his wrist tightly pulling him along. _"You have revealed your hands are tied, that your wrists are bound and dragging at my heels."_

Tubbo felt himself being pulled along, his mind was sluggish to really think about what was going on. Pulled up onto wood steps as he heard the sound faintly of a door opening. _"There's no escape, it's far too late, it's already been done, a deal."_ he heard as the world faded into the darkness of the blindfold.

Opening them again he looked around to see the world looked strange. He was standing on a dark red lake, the water was near solid. The air had a rusty scent to it, he looked around confused. The area coming into focus. He was... in L'Manburge?

Well, what should have been the city. It was on fire, blood covered the ground, he was standing in it. Dead bodies of people he knew littered the ground. He looked up to see an outline of a person with wings made of wings.

Reeling back in fear, Tubbo turned and ran. He felt like he was made of lead as he ran, the sound of his shoes hitting the bloody ground, like running in thick puddles of water. His breathing coming out in ragged gasps.

The sounds of explosions around him, turning to see Tommy setting fire to a building. Wilbur writing something onto the wall. Technoblade summoning withers onto the people. 

**'Blood for the Blood God'**

He turned sharply to see the person was closer than before, as slowly he fell back. Then down, the thickness around him tasted of the tangy copper as he couldn't move, breathe, or anything. The blood drowning him as the sticky thickness of it pulled him down into the darkness. 

_"Sometimes, I think, I see a bit of doubt reflected in the shining blade."_ he opened his eyes in shock as his vision faded a bit. Blurry, he could make out something. 

_"Fading in, fading out never stays there is no room for pity in this dreamy place."_ he felt his hands were slightly bound, but the ropes were loose enough that enough movement they'd fall. 

Tubbo saw the image become clear as he tried to focus in the low light. _"There's a hole in the blindfold you see, but you'll just wish you never even tried to peek."_ he squinted to see four people seated at a table. Just talking with each other, smiling, though something was off about them.

His eyes widen, as the shadows grew to show something much sinister. Bloody wings, sharpen teeth, and horns. _"If you must you can look, but be warned this world was not made and not meant for the weak!"_ as he moved slightly the blindfold came off showing his wide, fearful blue eyes as it met four pairs of eyes.

The man at the head made a worried look, placing a hand on his cheek. His blue eyes looking disapproving at Tubbo. Phil, their dad, he thinks. _"My my! Well what a wicked child you barely slept a wink at all!_ " he said in a scolding tone to him.

Techno scoffed as he held his fork tightly at that looking at him, _"If the blindfold keeps coming off, then shall I put out an eye ball?"_ he suggested to him as Tubbo started to shake in fear.

Tommy moved over with Wilbur with a bright smile on his face. Bending down to Tubbo, _"Sweetness turns so bitter when you find yourself fattened up for the meal!"_ he jokingly said to him.

Their fingers moved to try to push up Tubbo's mouth into a smile. _"It's all just a game!"_ Wilbur promised to point to his smile.

 _"What don't you like to play?"_ Tommy asked as he pointed to his own smile.

_Why such a frighten face?_

Tubbo tried to smile, and laugh off what he saw. But as he stared at them the smile slipped again. At the sight of black eyes with blood-red pupils. 

Wilbur tilted his head _"Come now. What's wrong?"_ he asked innocently, his blacken eyes looking at Tubbo.

Tommy smiled at him showing all sharp teeth, _"We're not that bad, are we?"_ he asked with soft giggles from them.

A scream escaped Tubbo's mouth as he stumbled back due to his legs being bound together. He put up his arms trying to cover his face. _"Closing your eyes won't do a thing; we'll be here when you come out of hiding."_ Wilbur teased him lightly.

Tommy looked down at the shaking boy with a smirk on his face _"You volunteered, so play with me, don't lose your mind so easily!"_ he said going to pick up Tubbo who scrambled getting off the binds as he stumbled away from them. 

Wilbur tilted his head taking a step too Tubbo, _"Don't be afraid it's just our game, trick and treats the name, and Mischief is our aim._ " he promised to him, though the smile of sharp fangs said otherwise. 

Tubbo turned to see Techno blocking his way as Wilbur continued in a scolding tone, _"Tasty and sweet a tempting treat, so go ahead and eat yourself to sleep."_ trying to pull him over to the table. 

Yanking away he turned running only to find he didn't know where to go. He turned to see Wilbur in his way with a sharp like grin, _"Hazy cool mist surrounds the night, and conceals the lies till everything's all right."_

He turned to see Techno blocking his way to the right, _"Fanciful lies like butterflies spread out their wings, take off in flight."_ Tommy said as he turned from Techno to see his... friend? blocking the forward exit

_"Come run away down candy lane, full of ginger men and a field of sugar cane. Drenched in a dream the sweetest dream~"_

Tubbo back away from them, holding up his hands, until he bumped into something solid. His heart hammered in his chest, afraid to move, but he had to 

_But save me some?_

He turned to look up to see dark black eyes with red dots that made eye contact with his fearful ones. Tubbo's eyes shrank as a jolt of pure terror ran through him, _"Save some for me~"_ Phil said playfully to him as the blood-red wings blocked out all view of an escape.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The air was still, silent at the house. Panning up from a pair of feet as exited the house. To a blood coated outfit and up to the face.

His blue eyes gazed up as the passive, neutral expression became a grin. 

As the eyes turned black with a red pupil. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll regret writing this after I get some sleep. For now, my tired brain made another songfic that is cringy but funny and dark. Because I am that kind of person.  
> Meh, not my best work, but it's hard to write what you see in your head onto paper. Much less in song.
> 
> I don't think they were singing really, at least not near the end. More so they were talking, in a distorted tone.


End file.
